Chains Meant to Be Broken
by AkaneXD
Summary: Tales of my OC, Akane, and her struggles and jobs. She works to be a better ninja and find her place as one while trying to befriend a certain some one which she regrets not having done earlier.GaaraxOC


Author Note: I do not own Naruto, just Akane

Chains Meant to Be Broken

"No! Please don't run away!" the small boy had cried out as they ran. Akane was moving her small legs as fast as she could as she fled with the others. She turned a corner and stopped. She panted and brushed her long grey hair out of her face, her big grey eyes filling with tears. The cries of the other children grew faint. She stood but hung her head, ashamed for having run. "I know." She whispered to herself. "I know what it's like being alone but not your pain of it. I have friends. I'd be yours, if I wasn't so afraid that you'd hurt me, Gaara. I'm sorry!" She sobbed. There was a sudden pain and light burned her eyes. "Ouch! Darn, fell asleep? This is just too boring!" She threw the book of medical knowledge across the room and rubbed her forehead she'd fallen on. "Why is the important stuff so boring?" Akane was much older now. Her grey hair much longer, falling to her waist and tied into a ponytail at the back of her neck. Her arms were wrapped with bandages, there were no scars they were part of her outfit. She wore fingerless black gloves, a black tank top on top of a bandaged torso with grey lining and grey knee length shorts with a wrap around black skirt on top also lined with grey. Her legs were also bandaged from the knee down. The only scar she did have was a small one on her forehead but she'd fallen down the stairs. She sighed. "So mom's on another week long mission? I've barely seen her since my birth." She stretched and wandered to the window. "I can't wait! I get accepted as a ninja tomorrow! Then I won't need to feel lonely in this house anymore." She stopped and looked down. "Wonder if he's lonely, let alone alive." Akane never saw Gaara again from that day. He'd almost become a myth to her. She watched the sand fly on the wind. She shook her head and put her black sandals on. "Mom or no mom, I'll celebrate by myself." She opened the door and dashed out. After a few minutes of walking she bumped into some friends of hers. "Mihana! Ayumiko! You guys out celebrating too? Let's go together." She ran to her friends then began to drag them with her.

"Akane! Hey! Don't pull so hard. Actually I was training." Mihana explained as she was dragged.

"We just bumped into each other here, but celebrating sounds great!" Ayumiko was the more positive one. After a many hours of laughter, chatter and eating, Akane headed out of the shop. She stared up at the moon. She waved goodbye to her friends and wished them luck then began her trek home. "Better hurry, drunks could be out unsafe even if I can fight them off." She walked swiftly but stopped when she heard a pain filled scream. Her blood ran cold and her heart pounded in her ears. Akane turned to see what had happened, despite not wanting to. Her eyes widened and she could almost smell her own fear. The cold steely blue eyes stared back into her grey ones, the crushed body not far behind the owner of the eyes. "Gaa..ra.." she whispered in shock. Panic flooded into her body. (I can't pretend that I didn't see him! We're staring at each other now. What now? Improvise!) She smiled her best, much force was used and she struggled to not shake. "Hey…you shouldn't be killing just like that. Were you provoked?" her heart rate was returning to normal. (Please don't kill me!) The eyes only stared back, lusting blood with a crazed look. Akane's urge to run became too powerful so she waved "Well it's dark out an I should be going now." She turned and ran home without looking back. When she reached her home, Akane slammed the door open then shut and sank to her knees. She trembled, "He didn't hurt me! Maybe, I sound crazy! I lived!" tears of happiness ran don her cheeks. "I lived!" she shakily stood up and kicked off her shoes. She walked over to her futon and fell down on it. "Scary! That was scary. No one would believe me if I said I saw him again. It's been so long too, Gaara's changed a lot. I'll assume he still hasn't got any friends." Akane rolled over and stuck her head under her pillow. "No! What if we're on the same team!? What do I do then?" Akane suddenly thought of something which many would've deemed her insane for. "I'll befriend him. If not at least be an acquaintance? Okay, I'll promise myself that. But now it's going to be harder, he must've learned to hate everyone since we've ignored him all these years. I should've done it back then." She came from under her pillow and squirmed down under the covers. She stared out the window at the moon and sighed. "Tomorrow I become full fledged." She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes to wait for sleep.

--Geez, 1:32 am I typed this up, don't know why. This is my first attempt so I will love critiscm that is helpful! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I CLAIM IT. IT BELONGS TO THE RESPECTABLE OWNERS. But Akane is my OC, she's mine--


End file.
